The Dividers
The Dividers are an Ancient and Primordial Extradimensional Race and Empire created by the Titan Prince Akreious. The Dividers are the only known creation of Akreious whilst he was still the Titan Prince of Wisdom to persist to the modern day. __ToC__ History The Dividers were originally created by the Titan Prince of Wisdom, Akreious in order to facilitate and encourage the growth of Worlds. This was in response to him realizing that he soon will not be the Titan Prince of Wisdom for much longer and will need at least some form of cosmic replacement. They were created with Intelligence and even Greater Wisdom, possibly in respect to the Weekees who Akreious acknowledges their status as Watchers of the Multiverse. As a species, they still follow Akreious' Purpose given to them originally; as the Titan Prince of Wisdom. While they still hold Akreious, the Titan Prince of Chaos, in high regard, they are particularly resistant of any ideas that he suggests to them. They've had remarkably little conflicts or notable events occur to them, possibly due to their immense wisdom allowing them to avoid such things. Purpose The Dividers' Primary Purpose is to spread intelligence and wisdom to Virgin Realities. Although they prefer to allow Intelligence to develop naturally, they are known to influence events behind the scenes to facilitate the development of Intelligent Life. When Mortals say everything is according to God's plan, they very well may be correct in specific instances. Common instances of Facilitating Intelligent Life is by causing wars or battles that the Dividers know for a fact will work for the betterment of the participants as awhole. Their secondary purpose is to defend the Magniverses from the Enemies of the Princes, as almost all creations of the Titan Princes do. Appearance The Dividers are humanoid entities with skin as vibrant and as smooth as a pearl. They have no set eye colour, lack orifices and possess 6-digit hands. Unlike their larger contemporaries, Dividers only stand at sizes 6' to 12'. The Dividers remarkably have very little deviation in terms of appearance with one another so the usage of Power Armour is not uncommon which can make Dividers outlandishly unique compared to one another; so much so one might not realize they were Dividers. Although there are indeed Male and Female Dividers, there is little physical difference beyond being slightly skinnier on the female side along with commonly more feminine pronouns and high-pitched voices being utilized. Natural Abilities *'Super Strength:' Even without their Power Armour, Dividers are able to handedly defeat nigh every Mortal in Power Armour with little difficulty. *'Immortality:' As the Dividers were created without Time in mind, the passage of it does not apply to the Dividers and as such, they are not affected by Age or effects that require time to occur. They can still die to direct means such as combat, however. *'Reality Manipulation:' The Dividers are able to control Reality to limited and varying degrees. With this, they can replicate effects such as Alteration, Conjuration, Teleportation, or even extreme Time Dilation, although the complete Stoppage of Time are out of their reach without the aid of technology. *'Cosmic Intelligence Manipulation:' Dividers are able to manipulate Akreious' former Energy they call The Cosmic Intelligence. This is equivalent to Sol's Cinder Magic, and although extremely potent in it's own right, this form of Magic is of a dying breed and getting progressively weaker. **'Cosmic Awareness:' The basic subset to using the Cosmic Intelligence is the innate ability to detect and be aware of events transpiring across different realities. *'Telepathy:' The Dividers are extreme Telepaths and are able to maintain Neural Links and Communications across realities with little difficulties. This is their main form of communication. Natural Weaknesses *'No Regeneration:' Naturally, The Dividers cannot heal their own wounds as they are not subject to time and as such, their wounds will not close no matter what as healing is a process that requires it. This can be circumvented by Technology that artificially replicates the process of Regeneration and Healing. *'Inability to use Magic:' The Dividers are notably unable to perform many forms of Magic. Be it because of their lack of a soul or inability to absorb the natural energies of a particular Universe; a form of Magic that's compatible with Dividers is extremely rare. Known Technology *'Quantum Manipulators:' Dividers has several forms of Technology able to manipulate objects on the Quantum level to achieve several things. Notable uses of this technology would be affecting the naturally chaotic nature of Quantum Particles to affect probability itself in order to achieve desired events. *'Foresight Technology:' The Dividers are able to see into the Future to see how specific Realities react and change to changes; allowing them to create nigh perfect scenarios to achieve their ends. *'Alternium Simulators:' Even the smallest computers utilized by the Dividers are capable of processing and creating trillion billions of Simulations of entire Realities in mere fractions of a Mortal Second. This is utilized in conjunction with Foresight Technology to dictate the actions of Dividers which has allowed them to never fail to facilitate the creation of Intelligent Life. *'Extramundane Resistors:' Should Reality be warped or Quantum Energies be utilized against them, the Dividers are able to essentially "reset" the Reality to its natural state; reversing the effects other technologies or abilities might've had. This is commonly used on particularly powerful Eldritch Things. *'Blank Eraser Weaponry:' The common and staple weapon or the Dividers. These Energy Attacks are able to destroy Energy and completely ignore the durability of traditional matter and quantum bonds. In addition, these attacks are able to reduce the target into "Temporal Strands" so that no amount of Temporal Changes or Loops would be able to return the target to how they once were. Known Vehicles *'Fissionary': The basic and quintessential Ship of the Dividers. Usually, a single ship is enough to handle multiple Realities at a time. They are roughly 20 meters long. *'Division Sphere': The main battlecruisers for the Dividers. It is not uncommon for multiple Division Spheres to be patrolling outside of Realities for particularly powerful anomalies that may threaten the Multiverses. These are 10 kilometers long in mortal measurements. *'Division Nonagon': Massive Carriers of the Dividers. Although not fielded often, these massive billion-kilometer long ships carriers an immense amount of Spheres and Fissionaries and doubles as a home for many of Dividers. *'Dihedral:' These serve as the Dreadnaughts for the Dividers. These ships utterly dwarf Galaxies in size and a single one is a notable threat to even Anesidora. Category:Akreious Category:Metaverse Fantasy Category:Fan Seijin